


[Podfic] A Lover's Pinch

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Love, Love Bites, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tenderness, another baby step on the road of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Fyre's summary:After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, Aziraphale and Crowley are trying new things.Wherein a demon gives an angel a hickey.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Desire Increase by Fyre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] A Lover's Pinch

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Lover's Pinch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899866) by [Fyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-A-Lovers-Pinch-by-Fyre-ek5n3c)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/05fmfqf02t8gbyz/GO_DI_04_A_Lover%2527s_Pinch.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[Barefoot](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Chad_Crouch/Drifter/Barefoot) by Chad Crouch  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
